


where books go

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [37]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dragon Jason Todd, Gen, Seer Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Two housemates and a missing book.For Maribat Platonic November Day 24 - Book
Series: 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	where books go

Gotham has always been one of the kind. The mere miasma alone would discourage anyone of the thought of immigrate there permanently.

And yet, somehow, it is quite a promising land for the supernatural.

Marinette theorizes that magic is somehow both chaos and order and Gotham is just the unfortunate place where both exist. And seeing as she is not a wizard but a seer who cares not for magic, that theory of hers can turn out to be a hundred percent right or completely wrong.

Either way is fine with her because she came here to learn. And what she wants to learn is the delicious art course that Gotham University offers, rather than the inner working of magic.

What Marinette did not foresee, regardless of her gift in clairvoyance, is having a dragon as a housemate. More specifically, a dragon who hoards books and have a passionate love for literature.

“I’m surprised you aren’t a Lit major,” she comments, searching for her Advanced Math book that slips somewhere, “Honestly, I’d have pegged you to have been one of them.”

“You’re weird,” Jason grumbles, snorting out a little bit of smoke and Marinette is so glad that she disabled the fire extinguish system in their room after that one time he snorted out a tiny fire ball and activated it. None of them have been so happy with the soaked books and clothes.

Nothing a few spells cannot fix but it is rather inconvenient. Three out of ten not recommended.

“Well yeah but hey, you’re my friend so what does it says about you?”

Jason makes a growling sound and curls up on his bed like an oversized cat. You know, if cats have scales rather than fur. And yes, he is a dragon, with four legs and wings.

Marinette checks. Jason even tells her because apparently, he is tired of being mistaken for any other types.

“I have a brother who is a drake. Like, four legs and no wing. That’s a drake,” he had hissed, “I have wings. I’m a full-fledged dragon.”

It is a sore spot. And well, Marinette can understand. Heck, she would stab someone for mistaking her for a witch. She is a seer and what she does is looking at the future and maybe slipping a hint or two for some cash if someone offers enough. Magic generally does not vibe with her with the shits she got into with it.

But yes, back to the problem at hand. Ok, where is her book? God, living with a dragon who hoards book means it is virtually impossible for someone to sneak in and take it. Not that she suspects anyone would but hey, this is Gotham. And she has her own experiences with breaking and entering.

But if no one takes it, then where is her book?

Wait a minute…

“You!” she whirls on the lazing dragon and stabs an accusing finger in his direction, “Did you take my book for your hoard?”

Jason makes a hissing noise, the tip of his tail flickering like that of a cat. He stretches lazily like he has time to spare.

Well, he does seeing as it is his day off. Marinette, however, does not because her class starts in the afternoon and it is like, near noon.

“I hoard books. I don’t steal books!” he cries, “Honestly, why must you accuse me of such a horrible crime?!”

Marinette rolls her eyes at this familiar start. This happens like every other week with Jason accidently placing one of her books into his hoard and just, forgets about it until she is looking for it.

“No, you didn’t steal. You just displaced my books in your hoard. Like every other time it happened in the past.”

“What if it wasn’t me?” Jason challenges, tail thrashing around like that of an agitated cat.

“Then I will take over the housework next week.”

“The cooking is non-negotiable,” Jason tilts his head up, daring her to disagree with him.

He has always been fond of cooking and Marinette really does not discourage it. It is certainly better to live with a housemate who knows how to cook rather that one who does not.

“Sure, whatever floats your boat. Heck, I’d be even happier if you take over kitchen duty forever.”

_(The book is found in Jason’s hoard and Marinette raises an eyebrow at a fuming Jason._

_“I’m a seer, Jason. I can see this coming miles away.”_

_“That’s so cheating!” Jason roars, smoke rising from his snout, “You knew you’d win.”_

_“I said I could see it. I never said I foresaw it,” she rolls her eyes at a growling dragon, “Please, it’s just elementary detective shits that you love so much.”_

_“Now you’re mistaking me for Drake,” he grumbles, “No one ever calls me a detective.”_

_Marinette rolls her eyes again. God, living with Jason too long and one day her eyes would never be the same again. Too much eye-rolling is never good._

_“Yes, yes, keep lying to yourself, Jay. We both knows you are a detective.”)_


End file.
